


Grammy Drama

by l3tsgetph4sical



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Dua Lipa (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Lesbian Billie Eilish, Lesbian Dua Lipa, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Strap-Ons, Wetlook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: Dua helps Billie celebrate her Grammys. Haven't seen a Dua x Billie or Lesbian Dua fic so here you go.
Relationships: Dua Lipa/Billie Eilish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Grammy Drama

Billie Eilish is a worldwide figure. There is one question whole world wants answered except for Billie. What is her sexuality? Well, she was sure to find out tonight, even though she didn't know it yet.

Dua Lipa was sitting in the crowd at the Grammys, and she was jealous. Billie Eilish, a teenager, had won more Grammys than Dua will ever win in one night. Despite the jealousy, she was nice to Billie when the show ended. She had a plan.

"Hey Billie"  
"Hi Dua"  
"Well done on all your awards tonight, you smashed it. Fancy a drink?"  
"I'm not old enough to drink yet"  
"Come back to my place then, no rules there"  
"Ok I guess"

And off they went. They arrived at Dua's house and Dua got some wine, Billie had never drank before. She only had a small amount before becoming tipsy. Dua was not even phased.   
"Hey Billie, you wanna come up to my room to see my recording setup?"  
"Ok Duaaaaa", said Billie, extremely giddy from wine.

Dua took Billie up to her room for Billie to see what was the biggest bed she had ever seen. Dua ushered her to sit down. They both did. Dua leaned towards Billie's ear:  
"You know Billie you look great tonight"  
Billie had a green dress on that matched her hair that she put on backstage after the show.  
"Thanks, I don't usually dress up in public, there are some weird people in the world, wanting to know my sexuality when I'm not even 18 yet"  
"Yeah. Weird people, but you're just so...." Dua paused. She was lost in Billie. She could not resist and leant in. The two popstars locked lips. Billie was taken aback and tried to push her away but Dua pushed Billie back onto the bed. She unzipped Billie's sexy dress to reveal matching underwear. Maybe Billie had an idea of what would go on tonight. The pair kissed for minutes on end. Dua grabbing, jiggling and squeezing Billie's humungous breasts before opening her bra. Billie had the most perfect tits that Dua had ever seen. She had only seen her own and of course some in porn but these were the best. Billie was incapacitated. Dua slowly started sucking on Billie's rock-hard nipples. Billie let out moan. The moan made Dua hornier than she'd ever been before. she started sucking nipples swapping between left and right and squeezing the non-tongued tit with her hand. Slowly Dua started to edge her way down Billie's gorgeous teen body. She rubbed her hand on Billie's pants which was met with an squeal of delight.. Dua rubbed harder and harder throught the pants before eventually ripping them off, revealing a perfect little pussy. Billie was a virgin and you could tell. Her pussy was so small and innocent. That would soon change. Dua slowly removed her tight blue dress as Billie watched in awe. Dua's sexy body revealed. Dua left the room for a brief moment and returned with a surprise. A huge 10-inch black cock strapped to her waist. Billie started to shiver as Dua walked over.   
"Are you read for this Billie? I'm gonna fuck you so good"  
"Oh yes, please, I've never been fucked before"

Dua licked her fingers seductively before sliding her index into Billie's virgin vagina. Her cunt opened up as Dua entered and exited repeatedly. She was now primed and ready. She got her lube and got to work fucking Billie's innocent little pussy. She had Billie moaning in seconds as she thrusted. Every thrust of Dua's cock brought a moan from Billie. Dua was in control now. Billie may have the awards, but Dua had made her, Billie Eilish, Dua Lipa's bitch. All Dua wanted to do now was fuck Billie. Billie could feel her core heating up as the trusts got deeper and faster. Eventually she was feeling the full 10 inches of Dua's strapon cock and she came. Hard. Harder than she did when she watched porn. Harder than when she masturbated with a cucumber. Harder than ever. Dua was satisfied. She had gotten her share of the prize, by fucking Billie Eilish.

Dua was still horny though and hadn't cum yet. What was she gonna do when Billie was lying back with her thighs soaking in cum? Strap the dildo onto Billie's waist and tide her until they both came. And that's exactly what she did. She secured it to Billie's waist, inside dighing into Billue's weak clit, causing her to quiver. She wasn't ready to cum again. Dua Lipa didn't care. She slowly started to suck the pussy juice of Billie Eilish off a dildo while looking her in the eye. Billie couldn't move. Dua was sucking a cock in front of her.

Dua lowered herself onto the dildo carefully, making sure not to go too fast. She slowly started to move up and down on the cock as Billie moaned hard. Soon Dua was bluncing on the cock moaning as Billie had already came for a second tine. Unfortunately for her, she was Dua's bitch and Dua was an experienced cock rider. Dua twerkrd on the cock into Billie's face teasing her sex toy. Billie was not ready to cum a 3rd time. Dua rode so hard that she went down 10 inches and came sat on Billlie's lap. It was not over yet though Dua bent Billie over the bed and spanked her. There was hand marks on Billie's ass. Dua then rubbed Billie's pussy until she came a third time. She was done.

Billie was shown a door to a room.  
"This is where you sleep tonight baby", said Dua, deameaningly.  
The room had nothing but a matress a pillow and some of Dua's old clothes thrown in the corner with Billie's tshirt and pants. She slept there from 4am till 9am when Dua burst through the door.  
"Wakey wakey bitch it's home time"  
Billie crawled out of bed and put on Dua's old clothes. She had a pink tshirt, runners and some grey leggings.  
Dua guided Billie towards the door. There was a cab home at the end of the driveway. Dua cpuldn't resist getting one last go at Billie though. She pulled Billie close by the poolside and gave her a kiss and embrace before pushing Billie into the pool. Billie's leggings and tshirt was soaked. Her whole body was showing and she was freezing. Her hair was soaking too. She was so embarrassed. Dua laughed as Billie walked to the cab, dripping wet. Dua laughed as she nade her way inside. She had found a liking for dominating popstars. Her mind was racing with how she was gonna fuck Ariana Grande and Camila Cabello next time.


End file.
